Corpse Collector
by Minagi Ito
Summary: It's all in a night's job, but things got humorously dangerous when Reito got a slip and Shizuru didn't show up for her job, leaving Mikoto stuck in a horrid situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Mai HiME**

_Corpse Collector_

_**I own nothing but insanity that I called my mind…**_

_How long has it been? Ten years? Half a century? Or a millennia? _These are the usual questions that would swim around her head when she took her bath, she looked to be in her teens or maybe early twenties perhaps. She can't remembered when she took over the family's business, it certainly hasn't been that long but then again time mean very little to her. It's a nice job, and she didn't really worry about money since there's no need for it where she lives. Hidden in a mountain and away from the world, a small house stood silently and living there with her were a few tenants as they also worked with and for her.

_"Oi, Minagi, your brother is here." _The girl in the bath cringed at the voice from outside her bathroom as she stood up from the tub, stepping out of it she grabbed a towel and quickly dried herself off. _The man was nothing but a beast, he went on a killing spree and left me to clean up the mess. Then again, it's his job to reap souls after all. I need to find a new helper soon since Nao is suffering from that last job,_ the young woman thought to herself as she pulled her trench coat over her crisp white shirt.

"Ani-ue," the young woman nodded at the young man looking strikingly handsome sitting in the living room. "Mikoto-chan, I have a list of new targets for you. You can pick one or two of them to add into your collection as my apology for the mishaps from the last job," the young man spoke charmingly tossing a scroll in the woman's direction. His jet black hair, golden eyes, pale complexion, and dressing black slacks, shirt and shoes. "Fair enough, we don't just collect corpses but also managing other mundane things from above. I would appreciate it if ani-ue Reito would take his job more seriously," the one called Mikoto replied as she easily caught the scroll. "Sorry, but my job is to reap only, if the collectors don't do their job." he paused. "Then there's nothing I can do, though I apologize for not being careful about the last mission." Reito smiled as he took a sip of his tea.

"Whatever, but if another mishaps to occur you should expect that I will not let it slide under the carpet," Mikoto said with uninterested golden eyes. "Mikoto-chan is so cold," Reito teased as he stood up taking the subtle hint from the young woman sitting across from him. "We'll be starting at midnight," Mikoto said bluntly. "Okay," Reito flashed her another smile before summoning his bloody looking scythe that seemed to ooze with dark aura around it. "Tell Kikukawa-san that the tea is delicious," he smiled a more charming smile and vanished into thin air.

"AHHHHH!!!" a piercing scream that disturbed the peaceful night deep within the mountain. "Nao-chan, come back here!!!" another shout escaped from the quiet home. The young woman in trench coat leaning back in her chair with her eyes close, while a young woman with short brown hair stood behind her and gently rubbed her temples to relief her of the stress. "Not in a million years!" come a reply. "Just take the damn medicine, it will help you heal faster so stop running. Yuuki Nao," the pink hair called to the red hair as she chased the girl around with a bottle of questionable medicine in her hand.

"Sometimes I have to wonder why I give them immortality," Mikoto murmured. "They just have their little fun," the woman behind Mikoto said dressing in her white suit and frameless glasses. "Goshujin-sama, would you like me to accompany you tonight since Nao-chan and Shiho-chan are out of commission for the moment?" the one in white asked Mikoto. "I really prefer that you don't, but with Nao being completely useless and infected. Thank you Yukino," Mikoto said as she took the other woman's hands within her own causing the other one to leaned forward slightly resting her chin on Mikoto's head.

They stayed like that just for a minute or two before Mikoto letting go of Yukino, she got up and put the scroll into the scroll-holder that's attached to her belt. Raising her hand in front of her, the power emanating from her hand caused a ripple between time and space. "Let us get going then," Mikoto smiled as she took Yukino's hand with her other hand and walked through the rippled portal that will sent them to their desired destination.

_Author's Notes:__ Yay… this is a little trivia in here: 1. the title was based on a character's name in Shana. 2. reaping soul is like grim reaper in z-loan. I'm currently starting to watch some of the anime I just got, and my new pairing obsession is chiruchiru michiru + yomi 'laughs'. But of course, my real passion and obsession is mai/mikoto, though this one looked like it's yukino/mikoto 'laughs again'. Hope y'all enjoy! Ja ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Corpse Collector_

_Chapter II_

_Notes:__ No, Mikoto is not Death God/Shinigami. She's just a Corpse Collector, which will be explained somewhere down the line._

Standing silently on the street pole with his scythe in his hand, Reito is waiting for the others to arrive. Sitting comfortably on his left shoulder was a two feet tall doll or maybe a child with curled up pinkish lilac hair color Chibi Fumi-san!!!). The wind suddenly picked up and on top of another pole just a bit away from Reito, another figure appeared dressing in her usual plum colored kimono holding her crimson bladed spear in her right hand as a doll similar to Reito's sitting on her left shoulder.

"Shizuru-san, punctual as usual I see." Reito spoke as the doll on his shoulder waved at the other woman. "Hmph," the doll on Shizuru's shoulder let a disgruntle sound escaped from her as she crossed her arms and closed her emerald eyes from looking at the man across from her. "Ara, ara… Natsuki seem jealous of Reito-san," Shizuru smiled at her little doll on her should. "As always," Reito chuckled lightly as Shizuru smiled warmly at him as her way of greeting her co-workers. "Reito-san, Fumi-san and I have to attend a meeting with the people from above. We will have to leave this matter to you and Natsuki to take care of, please explain it to Mikoto when she comes." Shizuru said as the doll on Reito's shoulder float slowly toward her as her own doll float over to rest on Reito's shoulder.

"Oi, this doesn't mean we're friends if that's what you're thinking." Natsuki said as she crossed her arms once more sitting on Reito's shoulder. "Of course not, but it's hard to work without my other half." Reito said playfully though it is actually the truth. "Shut up!" Natsuki shouted right at Reito's ear causing it to ring for a minute or so. "Kuga-san, you're sitting on my shoulder, the least you could do is not yelling." Reito cringed, feeling deaf on his left ear. "Hmph."

"I can hear you guys from miles away, it's good that normal people can't hear us. Otherwise you guys would've induced major panic to them." Mikoto's voice echoed in the late night's air. Appearing on top of the pole that Shizuru stood on just a few minutes ago with Yukino standing right next to her, Mikoto looked every part of a Reaper but the scythe due to her black trench coat. "Mikoto-chan, don't be so mean to us. We're just having our usual friendly conversation," Reito smiled charmingly at the feral girl. "You're a Shinigami, so please at least tried to act like one when you're on the job. Where is the Soul Collector?" Mikoto asked when she noticed Natsuki was sitting on Reito's shoulder instead of Fumi.

"She's at a meeting with the higher ups along with Fumi-san," Natsuki said in a very chibi yet cute voice accompanied with a pout to add to her cuteness. _They're useless without their other half, we're so screwed._ Mikoto shook her head at the thought, this isn't the time to think about such negative thing since she wanted to get her job done and over with.

_There are four realms in total: Heaven, Mortal, Netherworld and Hell, and in the Netherworld there are three types of jobs that involved with dealing with those in the Mortal Realm. First, the Soul Reaper or widely known as Grim Reaper or Shinigami. Then there's Soul Collector, and finally the Corpse Collector. Each person that held one of those positions get a scroll with a list of names on it, the purpose was to keep track of whose soul needed to be reaped, guide, and corpse that needed to be taken if it is unclaimed in the Mortal Realm._

_The Kanzaki family held the position as Soul Reaper since the dawn of mankind, as the Fujino family held the position of Soul Collector guiding all the souls that was reaped by the Reaper into the Netherworld for judgments of all the deeds the souls done while alive in the Mortal Realm. Finally, the Corpse Collector position was held by the Minagi family, they claimed the corpses of souls that have no family or relatives and they also reap souls and corpses of unearthly creatures that doesn't belonged there. The Corpse Collector doesn't just collect unclaimed corpses, but they also needed to be constantly slaying demons and other creatures that threatened to throw the Mortal Realm out of its balance. They acted as the equilibrium for all four Realms and as time moved on those from Heaven, Hell, and Netherworld decided to give the Minagi family a helping hand in keeping all three worlds balanced._

_Munakata Shiho was reaped just two hundred years back, but Mikoto asked to keep her as a helping hand and were granted. The girl was a devoted maiden living a very simple life; she was killed by a demon that escaped from Hell. Since it wasn't her time yet, the Netherworld decided to accept that request and Shiho's soul bounded forever to the Minagi family. Hell in turn sent one of their best generals to serve under the Minagi family: Yuuki Nao, also known as the Claws of Death is a fearsome warrior amongst demons and devils. Heaven fearing the young Corpse Collector being corrupted by the devil general sent one of their own to serve Mikoto also, the newly full-fledged angel ascended and her name is: Kikukawa Yukino._

_Of course, the Soul Reaper and Soul Collector required a partner to be with them all the time, their partner usually acted as a grounded wire to balance out their overflowing power whenever they entered the Mortal Realm. The Corpse Collector on the other hand, doesn't required a partner since they have to constantly entering the Mortal Realm that they were able to adapt well enough to keep their power at a minimum capacity._

Reito used his scythe and reaped the souls, while Natsuki used a cat's bell to guide the soul by ringing it once and the bell actually sucked the soul into it. Mikoto just followed them quietly with Yukino right next to her. The four of them gliding silently from place to place, and once in a while Mikoto would extended her hand out and the corpse turned into blue flame dancing in the palm of her hand before she closed it to absorb it completely into her body. It is one of the most efficient ways to collect corpses without the manual labor like human would do.

_Author's Notes:__ Ding! That's all for now…Wahahaha… 'went off to get a scythe'_


	3. Chapter 3

_Corpse Collector_

_Chapter III_

It's just like every other night, a job is a job and tonight is no different. "That's odd," Reito said as he looked at his list. "Ah, I'm missing one." Reito chuckled at his own mistake as they glided to a dark alley. One benefit of being who they are were that they're able to come to their target without having to search high and low like other immortals would be doing. Yukino suddenly tighten her grip on Mikoto's arm, it is a normal reaction for the young angel when danger run high in the night's air.

Below them, a shadowy figure glided through the narrow alley. It moved too fast for a normal person, yet there's no mistake that it is a human. This puzzled Mikoto and Yukino as the other two didn't seem to took notice. "There he is, Tohkiha Takumi is the last soul for the night." Reito smiled happy to get it over with. His bloody scythe appeared, and with a quick swipe the scythe glistening a red hue buzzing as it nearing the target. Suddenly, the figure vanished and reappeared a few feet away and out of the scythe's reach, this startled Reito and Natsuki as they both exam the list again and his name was on there still. "That's not possible…" Natsuki murmured sitting on Reito's shoulder still.

Growling, the target's eyes were glowing red baring fangs, with a single leap he lunged at Reito aiming to rip his neck out. "Yukino," Mikoto spoke calmly rising her hand up high. Nodding her head in understanding, Yukino glowed a golden light and transformed herself into a golden bow with fluffy white feathers attached to the tip of each end of it. "Reito ani-ue, move." Mikoto ordered as she pulled the string back as a astral arrow formed. Reito didn't wait for further yelling from his cousin, he quickly glided away and out of his target's reach just as Mikoto released the arrow. The arrow pierced the flesh and the heart, the moral let out a shrilling cry and fell onto the ground, but the cry was one that doesn't seemed to belong to a mortal at all.

"I guess he fall under my jurisdiction now," Mikoto murmured. "You're getting rusty Reito ani-ue," she continued as she pulled the string back and an arrow formed. This time, Mikoto aimed for his head, letting go of the string and the arrow cut the night's air locked on its prey. However, something or rather someone deflected the arrow, a woman with strawberry orange top stood in front of the fallen man turning demon. Wrapping around her neck, the red scarf swayed lightly to the sudden breeze of the night's air but her amethyst eyes glared at Mikoto full of hostility.

"Half-breed," Mikoto said calmly. "You will not touch him," the strawberry orange top said. "He's already dead, when whatever it is that got him. Step away, you're getting in my way of doing my job." Mikoto said coldly. "You'll have to kill me first," the one with the red scarf said pointing her scarlet blade at Mikoto. "Be it that way then," Mikoto said as she raised her hand up in the air and the bow changed back to Yukino again and standing closely to her master once more. "Mikoto, don't kill her… she's not on the list…" Reito whispered to his cousin. "Your business is done here," Mikoto spoke sharply and coldly at Reito. "As you wish…" Reito resigned as he remembered that his cousin doesn't care who or what get in the way of her job, she only cared about getting her job done and that's that.

"Yukino," Mikoto called to the young angel. "Hai," Yukino nodded as she spread her beautiful white wings and flew up into the sky just as Reito vanished with Natsuki on his shoulder still. Yukino flew up high in the sky, using her power and sent her master and the enemies in between dimensions to keep the damage that's about to happen at a minimum. It is one of the reasons why Mikoto always brought either Nao or Shiho with her each night, but now that both woman got turned into the child version of themselves due to last night's accident. Nao ended up falling into toxic waste and Shiho come to her rescue only to fell into it herself, leaving Mikoto to reap another criminal demon all on her own.

Mikoto raised her left hand up in front of her and snapped her fingers, with that the man behind the strawberry orange top let out a piercing scream as the arrow glowed and burned him up fast. Another snap of her fingers, a soul left the body and got absorbed into her right palm. "NOOO!!!" the strawberry orange top cried out as she lunged forward aiming her crimson blade at cutting Mikoto's arm off. The necklace on Mikoto glowed a dark aura, it was a sword with a dragon and a snake wrapped around it. That was the symbol as Mikoto being the sword while the snake represent evil as the dragon represent good, but both wrapped around the sword because the sword keep the two beasts from going into war with one another.

"You're wasting your time child," Mikoto said as the crimson blade seemed to be unable to pierce the invisible armor around Mikoto. "Mortals are fated to have their soul reap, and those who transformed are fated to be slay. A demon hunter like you should understand that concept," Mikoto said looking directly at those amethyst eyes. "I'll kill you…" the other woman gritted her teeth together forcing her inhuman power onto her crimson blade and finally pierced through the invisible armor and cutting into the flesh under the crisp white suit. Mikoto didn't even flinched at the pain or winced for that matter, the Corpse Collector only inhaled deeply before letting out a long exhale that blew the other woman away without moving a finger.

"I'm the Corpse Collector, you're neither human nor a demon. When your time come, I will not be the one that's reaping your soul. Remember that," Mikoto said as she removed the crimson blade from her right shoulder barely feeling any pain and throw the blade at the lifeless body that seemed more human than before. "I will avenge my brother," the woman growled feeling her entire body ached. "Be my guess," Mikoto shrugged as she float upward.

_Author's Notes:__ Okay, I do not watch Bleach nor care about Bleach. FYI: those are what they called Soul Reaper mainly reaping the Hallow, not people's soul when their time come. Bleh, anyway… finally up with the third chapter… wooo… my brain really need a vacation and so am I._


	4. Chapter 4

_Corpse Collector_

_Chapter IV_

Shedding her clothes, Mikoto let the young angel healed her wound. "Master, this wound is rather deep. That woman is dangerous," Yukino murmured as she healed the wound on the shoulder with her hand glowing about over it. "She's a half-breed," Mikoto nodded her head in acknowledging of the wound. "I didn't sense any evil aura from her," Yukino pondered as she helped Mikoto put on a fresh new shirt. "She's half-angel," Mikoto chuckled as Yukino seemed to froze upon hearing it. "But angels aren't allowed to consummate at all," Yukino finally gathered her thoughts and the blood stained shirts also. "It's very rare, and the consequences are too great for anyone in Heaven to try but few did and paid for it dearly. Let us get ready for a trip into the city, I need to relax a bit." Mikoto said as she smiled over at the angel.

With a silver ring slipped onto Yukino's ring finger, the ring suppressed her angelic aura making her look just like another normal human. Mikoto wanted them to blend in and looked like human even in the eyes of demons, there are few demons Mikoto got her eyes on and roaming in the mortal plane would let her carry out her mission easier. Both dressing in plain clothes, pants, shirt and a light jacket, Mikoto opened a portal again and together they stepped through it making their way into the heart of the city.

The two enjoy a morning cup of hot tea after a light breakfast at a small cafe, Mikoto scanned the crowd outside while sipping her tea as Yukino could barely looked at her master. The poor angel never stepped into the mortal plane before, and this is the first time for her so she's very nervous and excited as well. "Just relax," Mikoto said softly as she reached out and placed her hand on top of Yukino's hand to reassure the young angel that everything is okay. The angel looked up and emerald eyes met amber, a red hue tinted Yukino's cheeks as she quickly adverted her gaze back to her cup of tea though she didn't pulled her hand away from Mikoto. "Why don't we go shopping? Let's get you some new clothes and maybe a dress," Mikoto spoke as she pulled her away and got up. The feeling of warmth left her suddenly caused Yukino to looked up, and all she saw was her master smiling kindly at her.

They went into a lot of shops and Mikoto watched the young angel trying out new outfits, few looked good on her but many looked very odd on her. After visiting many shops, Mikoto picked an outfit that compliment Yukino's shape. Yukino was so thrilled that she completely forgot her manners and leaped at Mikoto and wrapped her arms around her master hugging her happily. Drawing quite a bit of attention to them, Mikoto chuckled and hugged the angel back and even kissed the girl's neck. Her action caused Yukino to jumped and quickly let go of Mikoto, the young master just grinned as the angel blushed a deep shade of red. Mikoto paid for the outfit and took the bag, taking Yukino's hand with her free hand the young master strolled out of the shop with many people gawking after the two.

Back to the strawberry orange top, she brought her brother's corpse back and cremated. Only at forty-seven, he was young but his wife died a few years back from being infected by a demon. He worked side-by-side with his sister in the Demon Hunter circle, unlike his sister; Tohkiha Takumi is a hundred percent human, because the two shared the same father but not mother. They are very closed to each other regardless of having different mothers, his sister were protective and very motherly of him and he loved her for that but sometimes hated her for the same reason he loved her. It was unfortunate for him to be out that night, and one of the members in the circle failed to slay a demon it attacked him and infected him. One slip-up caused a ripple that become fatal to the Tohkiha bloodline, it ended with him since he had no children with his beloved wife.

"Takumi, I'll avenge you. I promise," the strawberry orange top murmured looking at the picture of her only brother. "We'll get his killer Mai, get some rest." Tate Yuuichi said coming up to the busty woman resting his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, I think I'll just go out for some fresh air instead," Mai nodded with a faint smile on her lips and left the quiet cemetery. Yuuichi let a sigh escaped his lips after the woman left and out of earshot, "Takeda, you let that criminal loose didn't you?" At his words, a demon with a broken horn appeared behind him with his wings neatly folded back. "What she didn't know won't hurt her," the demon replied at he stood up proudly. He looked every inch human but the broken horn in the middle of his forehead and those leathery red wings behind him, Takeda is one of the generals in the Underworld and best friend of the young prince. "My Prince, she's in the grieving state, you should be there and console her. Take the chance and capture the killer, she'll be grateful and fall for you for sure." Takeda said placing a hand on Yuuichi's shoulder flashing a confident smile at him.

Mai isn't an idiot, she knew that Yuuichi isn't half-breed like he said he is. But their boss seemed to believe him and let him join them a few years back, Midori was drunk ninety percent of the times when they have a meeting it's pointless for the woman to tell angel from demon. The busty woman was adamant about working with Yuuichi, her reason was that she prefer to hunt alone. There's too much dark aura around him that it's suffocating her just to be within three feet of him, Takumi had always warned her about the man hiding something even more scary than his aura alone. Mai grimaced at the thought of her brother, the image of the feral girl in crisp white suit suddenly popped into her mind and anger raged through her entire being.

For a split second, Mai thought her vision betrayed her when she saw her enemy leaving a store walking hand-in-hand with that same angel just hours earlier. The couple stopped suddenly, the Corpse Collector turned around and smiled at Mai invitingly before the two vanished. Mai caught on quickly, they didn't just vanished but teleport away to the top of the building just a bit ahead of them. Mai did the same, no one saw it or even noticed the event unfolding around them at all. Once she made it there, the couple were looked down at the people below them, taking in the view from the top of the tall building.

"Aren't you glad to run into us again?" Mikoto asked without looking back at Mai. "I will avenge my brother," Mai said angrily as the crimson blade materialized in her hand. "You've let your personal life interfered with your job half-breed," the Corpse Collector spoke calmly. "I can save him from the infection, but you have to kill him. It is only fair that you should die for killing my brother," Mai said through gritted teeth. "And who told you that it's curable after being infected for that long?" Yukino finally asked after gathering up all of her courage to question the scary looking Tohkiha Mai. "A fellow hunter," Mai give a short answer as she leaped and aimed her blade for Mikoto. "I'm sure that person doesn't know the first thing about how fast the infection spread, either that or that person is lying." Yukino said calmly as she quickly tried to deflect the incoming attack. Mikoto said nothing as she pulled Yukino into her and raised her hand up and caught the blade easily and held it in place that Mai had to struggled in effort to pulled the sword away from Mikoto's iron grip.

"You people should have no right of taking other people's life," Mai said between panting after Mikoto suddenly released her grip on the blade. "If you have anything to say, journey to the Nether World and talk to the ruler there then. We're just doing our job," Mikoto said coldly. "Actually, the Demon Hunter people shouldn't even existed at all. If Kanzaki-san filed the papers, someone would be sent to take care of the Demon Hunter circle. I'm sure you understand where this is going," Yukino spoke with a very serious look in her forest eyes. "I don't feel like relaxing anymore," Mikoto murmured as she opened a portal and left Mai there before she could even come up with some kind of answer.


	5. Chapter 5

_Corpse Collector_

_Chapter V_

"I will not tolerate you in doing whatever you pleased, Minagi!" a woman with tousle blonde hair said in a booming voice. "I do whatever it takes to get the job done, Suzushiro. If you want to reprimand someone, you should do it with Kanzaki and Fujino. Need I remind you that the rulers of the three worlds called for a meeting on a night that we're all working together," Mikoto said deadpan. Resting her chin on her entwined fingers, Mikoto looked scarier than the Devil sitting in the meeting room right now.

Suzushiro Haruka, ruled Netherworld for just a century but had succeed in bring order to the usually layback world. Tate Yuta, the ruler of Hell looking striking in his black suit as he took human form, the only thing that stood out was his incredible horns on his forehead. Mashiro, the ruler of Heaven looked ever so serene in her lilac dress with childlike appearance and fluffy white wings, she is truly angelic. Reito, Shizuru, Fumi, Natsuki, Haruka, and Mikoto were called for this sudden meeting held in the Netherworld. Actually, all meetings were held in the Netherworld, because it is the middles ground for Heaven and Hell to meet without causing so much a ripple in the Mortal Realm.

"Ma, we didn't mean it that way Minagi-san…" Tate Yuta said with a nervous smile on his face. "Then what is it that you mean, Yuta-san?" Mikoto asked. Tate Yuta would be the only one she actually showed respect to by far, that was because he managed to beat her when she was a child wrecking havoc with her power in the Netherworld. Because she was unable to control her power, her parents were forced to put the three ear cuffs on her left ear as a limiter. "We're just concerned that you might get innocent people killed, and asked that you practice with caution that's all." Yuta said and nodded in satisfy with his statement. "Yuta-san, that half-breed…" Mikoto paused for a moment and the man held his breath. "I want her, she's strong and with the right training she will be good enough to cut down even the strongest demons roaming on the Mortal Realm." Mikoto finished looking at him calmly.

"HEY! Don't decide on things without asking me," Haruka said loudly as always. "Do you object to my request, Suzushiro-_san_?" Mikoto turned her piercing cold gaze toward Haruka. "N-no, not at all…" Haruka said with fear written all over her face. "Mashiro-chan?" Mikoto smiled warmly at the young girl with fluffy white wings. "Of course you can," Mashiro smiled back at the feral girl. "Then I would assume that this meeting is over," Mikoto said as she got up and the rest follow suit.

"Oi, Minagi-chan…" someone called to Mikoto as she left the meeting room and headed down the empty hall. "Nagi-kun," Mikoto stopped and turned around to look at a young boy with hair that looked somewhere between white and pale aqua. "Did you have the stuff I asked, promise I pay you back." Nagi said as he clasped his hand in front of him like he's begging of her. "Of course, but do you know that Tieguanyin tea is a bit hard to get nowadays?" Mikoto said as she pulled a small box from her jacket and handed it over to the young boy, who gladly accepted it with a gleeful smile on his face. "I didn't know, but it's not like I could ever leave Mashiro-chan's side long enough to get it myself. And I don't want to get teased by either of the other two," Nagi said looking over his shoulder to make sure that no one was around to hear him.

Mikoto only laughed as Nagi blushed a nice shade of red, it was pretty clear that he and Mashiro was an item in Heaven even though neither confirmed nor deny it. It's not like anyone would ever question their relationship, most were either too dense or too afraid to ask. While few already knew and didn't see a point in affirmation about their leader's martial status, Mashiro had been ruling over Heaven for a very long time and she kept everything moving in the direction it should be.

Mikoto let Yukino there as she went back to her place alone, she knew of the secret relation between the angel and the ruler of the Netherworld. The normal loud speaking woman was incredibly soft and gentle around the young angel; Mikoto took notice and decided to give her loyal subordinate a little push in the right direction. Nao and Shiho clicked immediately after the Devil General arrived, even though there's more fighting between the two than jokes but it's their way of showing affection for each other.

_Now that everyone got someone, I feel kind of left out._ Mikoto sighed as she stroll the park at night while the world slept. Sensing an ominous presence nearby, Mikoto slumped down on a bench and leaned back like she's gazing at the stars in the sky. She took in a deep breath and the scent of the creature filled her nostrils, it was the same odor from the one she killed a few nights ago. _This one is strong, and it has the same scent. The infector eh?_ Mikoto smirked as she closed her eyes and waiting patiently for whatever it is to make the first move.

The demon leaped out from the bushes it was hiding in, with claws extended ready to cut Mikoto up and make a salad out of her. "Filthy beast, do you think you can escape us?" a man's voice echoed and the monster got hit on the side. But the thing didn't even flinched as it quickly grabbed onto the man's leg and throws him against the light pole just a few feet away from Mikoto's spot. The demon with black skin, burning red eyes, flaming spiky red hair, leathery huge giant black bat wings, tattered clothes, and the two feet long set of horns on his head. The young man fell onto the ground hard as the pole fall smack on top of him due to the impact; this caused him to let out a groan feeling pain shooting up his brain from his spine.

"Human flesh, I haven't tasted one in a while…" the demon said as he turned his attention back to Mikoto and licked his lips. "Hm, I've never taste human flesh. Does it taste better than cows and fishes?" Mikoto asked the demon with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Hahaha… you're a brave mortal for not cowering upon seeing me," the demon laughed flexing his wings. "Of course not, he's a demon too." Mikoto said pointing to the young man pushing the pole off of him and the demon nodded his head in agreeing with her. "He's a one-horned demon," the demon said. "Must be why he's no match for a full-fledge like yourself," Mikoto nodded.

"Of course, those two might be strong enough against you." Mikoto said pointing to two other figures suddenly appeared from behind the trees and approaching them at high speed. "He can't kill me," the demon laughed yet again. "Oh?" Mikoto raised a brow at him. "We struck a deal, and even demons can't break a deal. Worst thing he could do to me is capture me and sent me back to Hell," the demon chuckled flexing his wings again. "Are you going to let him take you out?" Mikoto asked sounding very curious. "Of course not, he's just trying to impress that woman. I have no intention of going back to Hell when there's more fun here," he laughed.

"What's your name mortal? You interest me with your knowledge," the demon asked her suddenly. "Mikoto, yours?" Mikoto kept it short. "Diamon, Kaidoh Diamon." Diamon said proudly. "Well then Diamon, make a pact with me and live or that woman will surely kill you." Mikoto said calmly. "Hah! What could a mortal like you do to protect me? I will rip them apart; once that is done you'll be next human." Diamon roared as he got into his battle stance with his wings spreading out at its full length. "Then show me the true power of a demon," she said crossing her arms over her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

_Corpse Collector_

_Chapter VI_

Tohkiha Mai with her crimson blade ready to strike, as Tate Yuuichi with his katana ready to cut down the demon, he was confident in his ability of taking down a measly demon that he didn't applied much of his own demonic power. He was bold, but stupid as Diamon once ruled a region of Hell until he crossed path with Hell's number one general. Mai to Diamon, however, is a strong opponent but her human form restrained her true ability and he laughed inwardly at that.

Mikoto flopped back on the bench and watched as the two men and a woman clashing against Diamon. She was amused as to how a demon and a young devil still unable to even scratch the Diamon, as for the half-breed she managed to land some powerful blows on Diamon but nowhere near killing him. Looking up at the night sky, Mikoto scratched her neck feeling the shock from the power between the four people locked in a life and death battle.

"A one-horn is doing a sneak attack? How gallant of you!" Diamon roared as he grabbed onto Takeda's face and smashed it onto the ground knocking him out fairly quickly. Yuuichi took the chance and strike Diamon, aiming to severed his head in just one blow but the blade just shattered like glass. "Tsk, tsk… you gotta do better than that little prince," Diamon said with a smirk on his face. "Diamond skin…" Yuuichi murmured as he couldn't believe that his beloved sword just shattered upon impact. "Heh, there's only a few of us that attained such level of unimaginable power. You, however, are still light years from ever being able to reach it." Diamon laughed and in one swept he sent Yuuichi smacking into a large tree a few yards away.

"It's bad to turn your back on your enemies," Mikoto said without even bother to look at Diamon. Just as true as her words, the strawberry orange top increased her power tenfold and pushed it into her sword. Generating enough force to severed Diamon's right wing, the demon let out an earthshaking cry as blood spew onto the ground turned into acid burning holes. Her blade swiftly aimed for his heart, but Diamon was quick to react by catching it with his bare hands. Mai generating yet another powerful wave of her demi power, the power exploded into her sword pushing Diamon away and hitting into the bench that Mikoto is currently sitting on. Knocking the bench over, Mikoto didn't even bothered to move out of the way and ended up falling backward along with the bench and Diamon.

"If you don't go all out against them, you'll die. If you did go all out against them, I'll have to kill you afterward. Either way, you won't be alive much longer." Mikoto chuckled looking over at Diamon next to her with blood dripping from a light cut on his bare chest. "I'll show you…" Diamon growled as crimson aura formed around his entire body. "I expected you to," Mikoto smirked as she got up along with Diamon. Amazingly, his right wing regenerated itself as the one on the ground slowly disappeared.

"Shit, he's more than we initially thought he was…" Takeda whispered as he helped his prince and friend up. "How is it Yuuki Nao captured him so easily?" Yuuichi murmured feeling pain on his right side. "She must have tricked him," Takeda replied. Neither would believe that the daughter of a lowly demon could beat a ruthless Diamon of the Magma region of Hell. Nao's sly and flirtatious nature only fueled to the belief that she used her silver tongue and body to get Diamon to surrender to her, but only Nao and Yuta knew the truth of how she caught Diamon.

Takeda had no other choice or see no other choice but to transform into his true self in hope to keep Diamon distracted long enough for Yuuichi and Mai to finished the demon off. Still a young demon, his broken horn protruded and a small pair of bat wings tore through his shirts, though it's not flyable with wings so small. Mai isn't really surprised at the transformation, though she's not thrilled either as she will have to dealt with him later herself. By the natural laws, only half-breed could stay in the Mortal Realm as pure breed must stay in their appropriate worlds. But for now, her goals were to kill the demon and then the Corpse Collector to avenge her brother's death as they both have a role in his death.

Diamon let out an ear piercing whistle causing the other three to cover their ears, and soon more demons appeared as many of them still looked human as a sign of infected mortals. Suddenly they're surrounded, and a scroll magically appeared in front of Mikoto. Still standing by the now broken bench, Mikoto took the scroll and looked at the list and a single name stood out to her was: Tohkiha Mai, with a check marked next to her name. It is a sign that after tonight, she will be belong to the Minagi household as the rest of the names on the list meant that all of those demons here are to be slew before the sun comes up.

The demons kept the men busied, as Diamon and Mai fought fiercely against each other. His claws proven to be as sharp as her sword, sparks flew as claws clashed against crimson blade. Diamon is using his full power and putting Mai in a disadvantage as his claws ripped up her shirts and pants, cutting into her delicate skin and drawing blood. He's wearing her down physically before he sent her flying with a simple side kick, but Mai exerting her power blocking much of the force though her power isn't enough to block it completely. The wind was knocked out of her as her visions blacken for a few seconds; the cuts on her face were bleeding at a slow pace but haven't stopped bleeding just yet.

Mai braced herself for the impact that somehow never come, but only someone's strong arm grabbed onto her waist to stop her destined pain. "You really should seal the area off before you fight," Mikoto spoke ever so calmly as she caught Mai in mid-air. "You!" Mai hissed at Mikoto struggling to free herself from the girl's grasp. "That's some nasty wound you got there," Mikoto said as she tightens her grip on Mai's waist. Mai's shirts were soaked with blood, she didn't notice of the wound the demon gave her until the feral comment on it. It's undetectable as to how he managed to sink his claws into her solar plexus; Diamon distracted her with his wings and moved in for the kill without her noticing it.

Mikoto raised her free hand and with a snap of her fingers, a force field appeared and sealed up the parameter. A sudden flush of a new kind of power washed over and caused everyone to stop everything and looked around, though Diamon noticed immediately when he saw Mikoto catching Mai with ease. It's just a simple force field used to removed the entire parameter from the Mortal Realm into the rift between Mortal and Netherworld.


	7. Chapter 7

_Corpse Collector_

_Chapter VII_

"Hah! You really are something else human," Diamon said as he let out a thunderous laugh. "Under the order of Suzushiro, you are to be captured dead or alive. If you give up now, there will be no bloodshed." Mikoto spoke looking at Diamon straight in the eyes. "No need, if you think you're strong enough to kill me then do it, I won't go back to that boring world again." Diamon said coldly. "Fair enough," Mikoto nodded.

"Shiho," the Corpse Collector said softly and a young woman with what seemed like an octopus landed on her head appeared. "Yes masta," Shiho answered the call with utmost respect and sincerity. "Look after her," Mikoto said handing Mai over to Shiho. "Yes master," Shiho replied as she carefully took Mai into her arms and float down onto the ground slowly and gracefully. By now, Mai was too weak to even bother in struggling against Shiho.

"I will show you that your diamond skin means little to me," Mikoto said as the fight between the two men and the other monsters resumed. "Don't make me laugh, there's nothing that can pierce the diamond skin of a demon." Diamon said haughtily. Suddenly, an invisible force hit him square in the face, and he felt a sting on his right arm as it was a feeling he haven't felt in a long time. He turned to look at his arm and saw a thin line appeared, his eyes widen at the sight and blood started to flow out of the line rather strongly for such a little cut. Before he could react, Mikoto disappeared and reappeared right in front of him and kicked him in the chin sending him flying back a few feet.

Her speed was beyond what Diamon had ever seen, it was frightening that someone was even faster than the person that defeated him: Yuuki Nao. But he was a bit too slow to progress anything more than that when he felt something tore away from his body, it seemed that Mikoto already proceed on tearing his wings off while he's still in the state of dazed. Diamon let out a piercing cry right after his wings were ripped off forcefully, as blood spilled from his back.

"What make you think a demon like you can beat a Corpse Collector?" Mikoto said as she was already back in front of him as her casual clothes changed into her usual white suit along with a white fedora hat on her head making her look very striking. A light aqua aura surrounded her, and Diamon saw glimpses of what seemed to be multiple crystal swords floating beside her. "Hahahaha… I've always thought it was a joke when I heard the mighty demon general worked for a Corpse Collector, but I guess that there's more to that rumor after all. You really set my blood on fire Corpse Collector," Diamon said as he laugh and laugh as a new set of wings burst out from his back to replace the one that was ripped off by Mikoto. "I do not have time to play with you," Mikoto said as she raised her right hand up and with two fingers she pointed at Diamon's chest.

Like magic, within a blink of an eye or even less, Diamon fell onto his knees gripping onto his chest gasping for air. "Time is up," Mikoto said as she brought her hand back to her and snapped her fingers. With just the snap of her fingers, the crystal swords around her cut the air cutting Diamon to shred just as his heart stopped beating. With each cut, the swords turned a shade darker until all eight of them turned into the color of black red.

The scene was frightening for the young devil and his friend, they both heard that Corpse Collector don't mingle into human's affair but they are very efficient with their job. Apparently, the only child of the Minagi family took over the job just a millennia or two ago, and unlike her predecessors she got her jobs done regardless. In other words, this Minagi is the least compassionate one out all those that come before her. There's no mercy in her book, even the King of Hell feared her now that she's grown up.

"Purge them," Mikoto spoke as the swords moved at rapid speed toward the demons that surrounded the men. Of course, it attacked anything with a dark aura to it, Yuuichi and Takeda couldn't escape from the attack of the swords. Mikoto decided it was enough and recalled her swords, not after the men looked all mangled up and bloody. Using her right hand, she absorbed all the souls and corpses into the palm of her hand before she snapped her fingers again to dismiss the force field around them.

"You two do not belong to this world, go home or be killed." Mikoto said coldly without so much as looking at the men. "You can't take her with you," Yuuichi said after gathering up as much courage as he could. "She just took her last breath, and she no longer has any known relatives or family left. It is my duty to collect her corpse," Mikoto said looking directly at Yuuichi with fearsome gold eyes causing him to flinch a little. "It is best that you two return to where you come from; if I see you again there will be no mercy to those who disobey the laws of the three worlds." Mikoto repeated her words once more as a warning.

True of her words, Mai held on until Diamon's death did she drawn her final breath. Though she wished that it was her that killed him, but her limit had already been reached and it left her dying. It was the first time Mai got a glimpse at how strong the Corpse Collector could be, she regret that she wouldn't be able to ever kill her brother's killer. But it might turn out to be for the best, because she's not sure if she could ever kill the girl even if she survives this incident now that she saw how powerful the feral girl is. Mai knew that she's dying, but it felt somewhat like she's going to take a long nap the one that you will never wake from.

"Mmm…" a soft moan escaped her luscious lips. Amethyst eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was a young girl with red hair looking at her with mischievous forest eyes. "Shiho, why can't your breasts be like hers?" the red head asked as she groped the strawberry orange top's chest roughly. "Stop groping her, you damn perverted demon!" Shiho shouted smacking the red head with a seemingly large paper folding fan sending the girl flying across the room. The one being called a demon suddenly vanished and reappeared right behind Shiho, wrapping her arms around the furious maiden and blew hot air into her ears. "But you love this perverted demon, don't you Shiho-chan?" the red head girl asked as she gently groped the maiden causing her to let out an involuntary moan in front of the strawberry orange top woman.

"Ahem…" someone cleared their throat causing the two people jumped and the amethyst eyes flickered in anger. "I would appreciate it if you two do it in the private of your room, now leave us be." Mikoto said sternly. "Okay, but I must say that she does look just like her mother. So hot," the red head said licking her lips just before being smacked on the head again by Shiho. "Come on you perverted demon," Shiho said dragged the demon out and closed the door afterward.

"You're finally awake," Mikoto said as she walked over to the window looking at the night sky outside. "If you agreed to work for me, I will take you to see your brother and his wife. Your human lifespan ended, but your immortal life had just begun so the choice is yours. Tohkiha Mai," Mikoto finished turning around to face Mai lying still on her bed. "My brother? He's already dead, and you're the one that killed him," Mai said with gritted teeth. "I purged him," Mikoto corrected the strawberry orange top woman. "You can see for yourself when you get your strength back," Mikoto paused for a moment. "Mm! Tomorrow I'll take you to see them," she finished and left without giving Mai a chance to say anything more.

_Author's Notes: Mai actually trying to kill Mikoto since the girl killed her brother. So she hated the feral girl with every fiber in her being, don't think she's greatful to be Mikoto's servant at all._


	8. Chapter 8

_Corpse Collector_

_Chapter VIII_

Before dawn break, a powerful wave of darkness blanket the entire mountain sending the birds scattered into a darken sky above. It made Mai sit up so fast that it made her head spun, and just as the foundation of the house shook lightly from the force. Without knowing her way around the place, Mai rushed out of the room and amazingly stepped right into the living room. Dressing in jeans and t-shirt with messy hair, her amethyst eyes darted around the room frantically trying to take in her surrounding.

"Oh fuck my tea." Nao said as the red tea in her teacup spilled onto her shirt. "Ah, you just wasted good tea." Shiho said glaring at the red head. "Tell that to the moron that's trying to lure us out with his roar," Nao replied drinking up what's left of her tea. "More tea?" Yukino asked as she sits next to Mikoto with a tea pot in her hands. "Yeah," Nao said holding her out empty cup and the angel poured more tea into it.

This is a rare sight, even for Mai to see an angel pouring tea for a demon. It's just that good and evil don't sit down and have tea together, let alone living in the same house and not killing each other off. Though Mai have to admit that for a demon, the red head seemed to be rather civil towards the young angel. Her eyes drifted back to the Corpse Collector and her blood boiled with hatred, but all of it was put aside when another yet even more powerful wave rippled over her and the others causing the house to shook.

"It seemed that his whole families are coming to avenge his death," Mikoto said as she placed her empty cup on the table. "Come; let us greet our guests…" Mikoto got up and straighten her white jacket. Like magic, as everyone else stood up, their clothes changed to their according position. Yukino removed her glasses and her clothes transformed into a white uniform as her white wings folded back behind her, the feathers seemed as fluffy and white as snow touching the ground. A silver flute appeared and Shiho grabbed it, just as so her clothes changed into the Shinto priestess outfit with a very light pale aqua auara around her. Nao smirked as the silver ring on her right hand glowed magnificently, as fingers turned into sharp claws and clothes turned into leather armors with blood bat wings folded neatly behind her.

"Hot momma!" Nao let out a long whistle as she noticed Mai's presence. "Even she got transformed too?" Shiho asked with eyes widen. "Under the permission of Master, those within parameter are able to transform. She becomes a tenant of here when she stopped breathing, according to the contract we received from the three worlds." Yukino said putting her glasses away. "Well, welcome to the CC branch," Nao said grinning from ear to ear at Mai baring her sharp canine fangs.

Mai couldn't understand what was going when they all looked at her, so she looked down at her hands and noticed it were covered in leathered gloves. She too was transformed into heavy red armors the color of flame, and her crimson blade strapped snuggly on her back (just imagine Asuna from Negima, that's how Mai's armors looked like but in red color).

"She's still in her first form, nothing compare to you Nao," Mikoto said flatly as she stepped outside. "True, but no one in all three worlds could come close to you. You know how long it took to grow this set of wings back to its glory?" Nao said grudgingly at the feral girl. "It's only about a century, stop whining already." Shiho said grabbing Nao by the ear causing the demon to wince cutely.

"Holy shit! They brought the whole army," Nao said as she stepped outside with Shiho's hand still on her ear. "That's one big family that man has there," Shiho murmured. "How do you think Diamon ruled half of Hell, by himself?" Nao said sarcastically. "How would I know? Not like I'm from Hell," Shiho said jabbing Nao hard.

"Yukino, assist Shiho in putting up a barrier." Mikoto commanded. "Yes," Yukino nodded as she spread her wings. "You got it," Shiho replied as she elegantly floated upward along with Yukino. "You two, get ready for some bloodshed." Mikoto continued. "It is unavoidable," Nao agreed as she leaned forward letting her claws hanging as her wings spread out. "Hmph! I will have my revenge once all of this is over," Mai said as she stepped up to Mikoto's left and drawn her crimson blade. "Cocky aren't you?" Nao chuckled glancing over at the busty woman before she looked back to the wave of demons that quickly approached them.

"You dare to kill my brother?" a busty female demon scowled at Mikoto. Her skin pale as the dead, eyes glowed of burning charcoals, and wings sharp as claws while she barely wore anything but maybe a piece of loin cloth. "If he returned to Hell willingly, there would be no need for me to kill him. So I ask you all to return to your world before I change my mind," Mikoto said coldly as her amber eyes glowed brightly.

"Talk is cheap, let see what you got Corpse Collector!" another demon roared as he leaped out from the crowd bringing his enormous blade down at Mikoto. Nao looked up and brought her claws up, before the demon drawn any closer to Mikoto invisible strings latched onto his limps and Nao closed her hands into fists and pulled them back in front of her. Like a ragged doll, her movements caused the mighty demon to fall flat on his face. Throwing her hands up in the air suddenly, before any of the other demons could understand the situation the demon were sliced up by the delicate invisible strings that came from Nao's claws.

"A lowly demon like you thinks you're tough? What the Hell makes you think that you piece of shit," Nao said kicking the demon's hand away from her. "You disturbed my tea time, and dare to accuse her of killing your brother? You fucking morons think you got what it takes to take on me then?!" Nao shouted as a dark red aura around her becoming increasingly stronger and stronger and her horns protruded from her forehead slowly pointing upward. "You do not fucking mess with the General of Hell: Yuuki Nao!!!" she let out a deafening roar as she turned super size and looked a ten times bigger than before.

With one swipe, nearly the entire army of demons was sliced up as body parts landing all over the place. Like a sick movie, Nao grabbed the female demon that was scowling at Mikoto earlier and cutting those big breasts off before using her claw to cutting down the demon's stomach and ripped all the internal organs out. Licking the blood from her claws, Nao gleefully finished off the rest demons and turned around facing Mikoto. Her true form transformation turned her into a bloodlust demon that she once was, and Mikoto could saw it in those bloody emerald eyes.

"Never turn your back when your enemies aren't fully dead," Mikoto said. As soon as she said that, someone swiftly leaped out from underground and slashed at Nao's back cutting into her left wing a little. That sudden attack ended her transformation, the cut at a glance doesn't looked deep but it was deep enough that Mai could see one of the ribs. Nao collapsed right there and then as blood gushing out from her back, her breathing pattern become hoarse and ragged. It was unexpected as no sword could pierce the diamond skin before besides Mikoto's sword, but it seemed that someone else managed to craft a weapon that cut through diamond skin like it was butter.

"Cover me," Mikoto said to Mai as she knelt down next to Nao. Exhaling slowly, she reached out and placed her hand over the bloody wound on Nao's back. Her hand glowed a deep blue aura as she drawn the blood up into her palm, once the blood stop flowing into the palm of her hand Mikoto pushed her hand down hard on Nao's back. This action caused the demon to let out a earth shattering cry, the cry of pain made the heart of the others ached but they must remain at their post as directed by Mikoto.


	9. Chapter 9

_Corpse Collector_

_Chapter IX_

While Mikoto busied with her work, the shadowy figure surrounded by eerie dark aura with glowing red eyes attacked her but Mai stepped in to distract it. The least she could do is not to let this thing killed the girl; it's her way to repay the Corpse Collector for saving her from turning into a demon herself. Sparks fly each time her blade collided with the black blade, but the shadow was too fast and too strong even for her.

The sword cut through her armor and into her flesh, Mai hissed at the pain on her right forearm as she steadied herself once more for the next attack. The shadow reprised itself, gliding at lightning speed, it pointed the tip of its blade at Mai planning to pierce through her crimson blade and armor and even her heart. But the heart it pierced wasn't hers, Mikoto was done and decided to interfere to fight.

"Filthy creature of darkness," Mikoto murmured as she raised her right hand up. With a flick of her wrist, the shadow figure let out a shrieking cry and burst into flame burning into ash. Pulled the sword out, Mai saw the tip of the shadow sword were covered in white when Mikoto thrown it onto the round.

Suddenly the dark sky become bright and colorful as Yukino and Shiho descended from the sky above, following behind them were Shizuru with mini-Natsuki on her shoulder, Reito and mini-Fumi on his shoulder, and Suzushiro Haruka the ruler of the Netherworld. Mai had never seen so many unearthly people before, each with pale aqua aura around them as they all seemed to be very concerned about the girl in front of her.

"You two, go with them in her place." Haruka barked her order at Shiho and Yukino. "You," she pointed at Mai. "I don't know what she sees in you, but help me bring them inside." Haruka finished picking Nao up with ease and headed inside the house. Yukino and Shiho already disappeared along with the other four people that Mai never saw before. Mai sheath her sword and helped the half-unconscious Corpse Collector inside, though she did saw any blood from the wound at all and it puzzled her.

"She's not bleeding," Mai murmured placing the feral girl onto the couch. "Of course she's pleading!" Haruka yelled. "You mean bleeding," Nao groaned as Haruka tossed her onto the chair near the couch. "It's what I said," Haruka said as she pulled out a black piece of cloth and put it over Mikoto's left chest. A white blotch appeared and spread out so fast that soon the cloth looked as white as her shirt; Haruka picked the feral girl up and brought her all the way into the bedroom as Mai followed right at her heels.

"You're a half-breed, heal her. I can't heal her because I'm not half-bread," Haruka said as she turned and left Mai there. "Its half-breed, you idiot!" Nao shouted from the living room. "It what I SAID, now shut up you foul demon!" Haruka scowled and Mai could hear Nao winced in pain.

"Wait, how am I supposed to heal her?" Mai asked. "Kiss her!" Haruka shouted back bluntly. "Eh?!" Mai turned purple from anger. "Your brother said the only way to heal a wounded half-breed is another half-breed kissing the wounded one. I think…" Haruka replied but the last bit was murmured. "No need for tongue action, but the kiss opened up your life force to be transferred from one person to another for fast healing process." Nao explained. That really turned Mai's face red, though she now believed that what Mikoto said about her brother living in the Netherworld was true.

Funnily enough, before their lips touched, Mai could feel a bit of her life force leaving her body and entering the unconscious Corpse Collector. After a minute or two, she felt so feathery light, almost like she's flying as the person below started glowing. Suddenly someone yanked her away from the Corpse Collector, "You're throwing the worlds out of balance for giving her too much of your life force." Nao quickly took a knife and cut her hand letting her blood dripped into Mikoto's mouth, but only a few drops to balance out the essence of light and darkness within the young girl.

Being careless, everyone had forgotten what happened earlier and let their guard down completely, and that was a mistake they all paid dearly. Like a buzzing bee, the house suddenly got sawed in half, and top half collapsed right onto the bottom half burying all four of the women alive. Shadows surrounded the place, each holding the same black sword as the first one Mikoto killed.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh fuck it!" Nao mumbled as she managed to surface from the rubble. Morphing her hands into claws, she dug feverishly in hope of getting the young girl out alive. It is her duty to never let Mikoto die, as the girl is the key to keep the four worlds from collapsing. Thankfully, Haruka jumped in and acted as a shield for Mikoto when the house collapsed, but there was a piece of wood sticking out on the mighty ruler's back.

Nao grabbed the piece of wood and yanked it right off of Haruka's back, letting the blood flow freely now that the thing that kept it from doing so was removed. "Ow! That hurt you damn demon!" Haruka scowled getting up and glared at Nao. "Where is that big chest woman go?" Nao ignored Haruka's remark as she scanned around but only saw more shadows appearing. Then something moved right next to her, a slap of stone moved and tumbled over as a strawberry orange top with dirty in it coughed lightly. "Well, speak of the devil…" Nao said.

"We're in a bind," Haruka murmured looking around her. "No shit and your wound will slow down your ability to fight anyway." Nao said nonchalantly. "Oh look who's talking," Haruka snorted at the demon. "Let's just focus on holding them off as long as possible, and hope the others come back soon." Mai interrupted the other two as she stood up and tried to brush the dust off her hair. "Wow, level-headed for the first time. Let's roll them," Nao said as she got into her battle stance.

They are strong, fast and mostly outnumbered the three women. What's more, all of them aren't at their full strength, yet they took on the small army of shadows knowing that they're at a disadvantage but they can't let that stop them. Haruka whipped out her giant hammer, it's a wonder as to where she hid the damn thing that's so big like that. The battle dragged on and clothes got torn, wounds were created, and blood was shed. For one shadow they destroyed, two more took its place. Like a tidal wave that kept coming and never seem to stop, after a near hour the amount of shadows that were killed seemed insignificance compared to the amount that spawned in its place.

"I never…" Haruka said breathing heavily. "…thought… I say… this…" her clothes were soaked red from her wounds. "…Tohkiha… remove Mikoto's ear cuffs…" Haruka finished talking in between breathe. "You're shitting me…" Nao said panting heavily herself. "You mean there's more to that power of hers?" Nao asked glancing back at Mikoto lying still on her bed. "Yeah, was… before… my time…" Haruka nodded. "Heh, I wanna see this…" Nao smirked even though the pain she's feeling made her wanted to collapse.

Mai nodded her head and leaped backward, kneeling beside the young feral girl she reached out and removed the ear cuffs on Mikoto left ear. The body vanished right after the last one was removed, only to appear up in the sky. Whirling in midair, her body cracked as rays of light sipping out from within. Her eyes and mouth opened as lights coming out from them, her shout echoed as tiny lights like fireflies floated towards her glowing body twirling still. Slowly, the twirling ceased and the body floated down like a feather gracefully touched the ground, but her feet remained an inch above the ground.

Her golden eyes looked into amethyst, capturing Mai's attention completely. Tilting her head slightly as she leaned forward, Mikoto captured Mai's lips causing the latter's eyes to dilate from the sudden kiss. But she soon closed her eyes when she felt her body becoming light as a feather, like she's bathing in the warm light a feeling she haven't felt in a long time not even with her brother. A feeling of needs and wants surfaced and she couldn't help but parted her lips to sigh into the kiss, but that was a mistake because as soon as she parted her lips Mikoto slipped her tongue in exploring the foreign territory that will soon be hers. Mai's mind wanted to stop and push Mikoto away, but her body desired for more of this feeling of warmth and comfort.


	10. Chapter 10

_Corpse Collector_

_Chapter X_

"Geezus, we're getting our asses kicked by shadows and they're kissing." Nao groaned as she barely deflected an attack from one of the shadows. "I agree!" Haruka shouted as she was sent flying. "Oh shit!" Nao cursed as she leaped after Haruka trying to catch the tousle blonde before another shadow pierced her with its black sword. "Boss, you can save our asses anytime now!" Nao shouted as she grabbed onto Haruka's hand but the force was so strong that even she went flying as well.

Mikoto finally moved away from Mai a little, causing the strawberry orange top to lean forward a little as she has yet to want to stop the kiss. Finally, they stopped and pulled away from each other, Mai saw a catlike smile appearing on the other girl's face. She knew that she failed to control herself; the Corpse Collector is truly something else as Diamon said just nearly two days ago.

Raising her left hand in Nao and Haruka's direction, two small silver orbs shoot out from her palm and right at them swallowing them up and moved them back to where Mikoto is standing. "Rest up; we'll take care of them." Mikoto offered as her eyes held Mai's gaze still. Mai couldn't help it but leaned in and brushed her lips against that of Mikoto before she quickly turned away and face the enemies.

"Call my name and your mother's swords and power are yours for the taking," Mikoto said ever so calmly. "What do you mean?" Mai asked looking over at Mikoto with a puzzle expression on her face. "Just shut up and call her name woman!" Haruka yelled. "I'll give you a short version since time isn't really on our hands at this point," Nao interrupted. "Your mother and I were to hunt a Shadow Demon about forty something years ago, she died because she was protecting you from being attack by it. You were around three or four then," Nao said. "When human died, they go to the Netherworld for judgment, but when angels and demons die…" Nao paused. "They just die," Haruka finished.

"These… these are Shadow Demons?" Mai asked in shaky voice. "No, they are Shadow Spawns. It is a forbidden art even in Hell, and one who mastered this art becomes a Shadow Demon." Nao explained. "I would never think of seeing this evilness again," Haruka said with regret in her voice. "We were lucky that Mikoto come to our aid, but it was simply too late for your mother. Your mother made a plead bargain with her to completely erased the horror of that night from your memory," Nao continued. "But the price she had to pay for it would be high according to the laws of the three worlds, Minagi here, however, didn't follow any laws and even kept her power and weapons for you if destiny led you here." Haruka said grudgingly.

Faint memories returned to her, of a faint figure smiling down at her consoling her that her mother was in a bad accident and stayed with her until her father came. Bought her treats and give her piggyback ride, even lulled her to sleep when she couldn't stop crying after learned that her mother will never come back to her again. That faint figure visited her many times at night throughout the years, but as she matured the visit lessens until it stopped completely. She remembered one time where there were two faint figures in her room, the one with amber eyes always smiled at her and ruffled up her hair but the other one with red hair made scary faces and got her screaming with fright.

"You…" Mai hissed remembering that it was Nao who would always sent her screaming whenever she came with Mikoto. "What can I say? I'm a demon; you can't expect me to be nice." Nao shrugged. "Oh for the love of humanity, just call Mikoto's name already." Haruka cut in to stop the squabbling between the two women.

Pressing for time, Mai called out for Mikoto and a surge of power spread throughout her entire body like electricity. Her armors were anew again with a beautiful faint gold aura around her, appearing in her hands were two glowing magma swords splitting from her crimson blade. A single white wing sprout from her back, due to the fact that Mai is a half-breed she was bestowed only the right wing but that hardly matter right now. Her white wing was as magnificent as any angel's wings out there in Heaven, because it was the gift that her mother left for her and one of the few things that she could remember her mother by.

Like an angel with a broken wing, Mai danced beautifully with her swords cutting through the shadows that dare to come at her while Mikoto stood there watching and setting the shadows that were killed by Mai aflame. It is as if they sudden become one, as any shadows attempted to go after Mikoto seemed to never able to escape from Mai's raging swords. But one seemed to manage to bypass the raging swords and attacked Mikoto, Mai was enraged by her inability to keep the shadows from ever touching the girl but what happened next made the others and her felt like ants. Mikoto only smirked as she reached out her right hand to catch the black blade from the shadow, like static a serpent appeared and disappeared was seen wrapping itself around her arm as it moved for the shadow and devouring it whole.

Just as that happened, the others returned to a flatten house from their trip into the Mortal Realm. "What the hell happened?" Natsuki shouted in her cutesy voice as she leaped off of Shizuru's shoulder and changed back to her original size. "What do you think happened, you stupid Soul Guider?!" Nao shouted pointing at a few remaining shadows in front of them. "There's more coming our way," Fumi said still sitting on Reito's shoulder in her doll form. "Pff… they're cake," Natsuki said cockily. "This coming from a doll that never fought the Shadows before," Nao rolled her eyes as Shiho helped her up as Yukino tended to Haruka's wound.

"Don't bother, the more you kill the more they spawn." Haruka said after Yukino healed the major wound on her back. "Let them do it," Nao nodded her head looking over at a shocked Mai and a calm Mikoto. "Please tell me you didn't remove her ear cuffs," Reito said almost hopefully when he noticed his cousin's ears. "We didn't," Nao replied without giving it a second thought. "Then who the hell did it, if it wasn't you demon?" Natsuki scowled at Nao. "Oh, just because I'm the only demon here it's my fault then?" Nao got up and about to ripped Natsuki's throat out with her claws.

"I told Tohkiha to take it off," Haruka said in a matter of calmly voice. Everyone was shocked at her words, as the great ruler never broke a rule before and this is a major rule that was broken. "It's either taking it off or she dies," Haruka said grimly. "You're out of your mind!" Natsuki shouted. "Shut up! You're not the one that has to weight that decision, okay?!" Nao defended Haruka who looked down at the ground guiltily. The demon can't believe what she just said; the three of them never liked one another even though they have to tolerate one another because of their position and duty.

Even though the dark side of Mikoto scared Mai somewhat, but there's just something about that evil smirk of hers that caused Mai's body to reacted in a very positive way. She may be fifty years old, but Tohkiha Mai doesn't look a day over twenty-five. By the time she turned ten, Mikoto and Nao seemed to stop visiting her at night and she herself slowly forgot about it all. Throughout her teenage years, Mai dated a few guys but they all quickly bored her as she found out they only dated her because of her body (of course, she never give them what they wanted). Mai was now trying to grappling with how does her once savior become her enemy and now as someone she desired. Everything seemed so confusing to her, but her body seemed to know clearly what it wanted from the young Corpse Collector.


	11. Chapter 11

_Corpse Collector_

_Chapter XI_

Grinning still, Mikoto knelt down and study the ground carefully ignoring the others. Pulling her right hand back into a tight fist, Mikoto punched the ground hard sending shockwave through everyone. Black serpents moved rapidly out from her fist hissing and making its way towards the confused shadows, suddenly the serpents grew tenfold and swallowed its target whole.

"Do you think you can hide in the shadow forever?" Mikoto asked as she stood up once all the shadows were eaten by her serpents. "Bravo, your skills are truly legendary Corpse Collector. But I have mastered what the last one couldn't, so don't think you could beat me so easily." Takeda said appearing from the tree's shadow along with an army of shadows behind him. "I must admit that you hide your scent really well, broken-horned demon. I'm sure the young prince must be a good source of energy for you, because without one you would be nothing but bones right now." Mikoto said coldly as always. "Indeed, he was the perfect source. As my childhood friend, he was trusting and gullible…" Takeda laughed cynically stepping into the light showing everyone of his true look.

There was nothing to the right side of his face but bones, actually to be more accurate the right half of his body was just bones and nothing more as the left side was muscular with flesh and blood. A normal human would be wondering how come his organs haven't rotted or maybe if the blood and flesh didn't infected and rot first. Of course, if this actually ever happened to a human being, that person would not live at all let alone walking around. But the dark art is incredible that way; it consumed half of its host flesh and blood because it used that flesh and blood to increase the host's power. The host usually doesn't feel pain when this took place, on the contrary as it made the host felt like ecstasy instead.

"You were using us all along…" Mai minced her words at him. "How else will I be able to collect so much power I need to create this many duplication of myself?" Takeda laughed at her words. "I really want to see your body writhe under me," Takeda said with a sick twisted smile played across his face as he licked his lips gleefully looking at Mai.

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Mikoto started laughing in an unusual way, signaling everyone around her there will be some kind of hell in a moment here. "I like what you said, but I will be the one to see that." Mikoto said deadpan causing Mai went from fizzling anger to blushing from her head to her toes at Mikoto's bold words. "But I will make sure that there will be nothing left of you once I'm through with you," Mikoto said as her expression turned from laughing into emotionless in less than a millisecond.

"You think so?" Takeda smirked confidently at the young Corpse Collector. "It's sad to see someone of your caliber to think you've mastered the true dart art," Mikoto said leaning forward slightly while hugging herself. "You make me SAD!!!" Mikoto cried out as she looked up at the morning sky with her eyes glowed. Suddenly everything went dark again, and next thing everyone knew they're in an empty space of darkness like in the depth of space. The only lights were their aura; it let them see their surrounding.

An amazing white aura formed around Mikoto, during her thunderous cry a pair of wings sprouted from her back. The right wing was as black as the night, while the left wing was a white as the snowflakes of the winter. The wings flapped gently and gracefully, keeping its wearer afloat in the air. Everyone was at awe as none of them seen this form before, as they witness Mikoto baring the black serpent but never a set of beautiful wings such as this before and it mesmerizing them.

"Miroku…" Mikoto called out softly as her necklace floated up and glowed of a dark aura, one of pure evil. "The reason for the ear cuffs was this," Mikoto said showing the others behind her the chains on her arms. It was wrapping around her arm, slowly cracking up and shattered to pieces and replaced those chains were a black serpent on her right arm and a golden dragon on her left. The necklace broke away and the sword returned to its original form, it was of black onyx a legendary sword that was said to slay even gods. With one single swing from her sword, every single shadow was vanquished in a split second.

"Well?" Mikoto's voice becomes eerie as she looked at Takeda. "Show me the mighty power of one who mastered the dark art," she continued as everyone felt chills running down their spine. "Heh," Takeda smirked as a black blade appeared in front of him. Grabbing onto it, he attacked her with lightning speed but she moved her sword up and blocked his attack. Just so, the serpent on her right hand leaped from her hand and attacked him, gnawing up his boney arm and ripped it off his shoulder's socket. Leaving him with his left hand, Takeda got no choice but to use his sword with it. Raging at the fact that the Corpse Collector could easily took his arm, Takeda's strength increased tenfold and each strike become harder than the last one.

This seemed to put Mikoto in a disadvantage position, but that didn't stop her from clashing with him with force that caused the others to think that a twister was heading their way. To make it fair, Mikoto wielded her heavy sword with just her right hand yet she lost to power even with just her right hand in handling such heavy weapon. Takeda cheated, as they clashed together he spit fire out of his mouth at Mikoto's face since he saw that this battle had been drawn out for a while and he wanted to end this quickly. The feral leaned back to dodge the thing, but that left her opened for attack and her opponent took it and slashed her right arm with his black blade. This led Mikoto to let go of her weapon as the pain was tearing up her being, grabbing onto her wounded arm with her left hand she gritted her teeth and bare the pain.

"This is the end Corpse Collector," Takeda mused as he brought his sword down on her. "No!" Mai cried as she leaped in using her swords to block the incoming blow. For the first time in her long life, Mai truly wanted to protect someone out of her own selfish desire and not out of the goodness for humanity. "Then you can join HER!" Takeda shouted without stopping instead he increased his power to the max to cut through the swords and Mai to get to his target.

Through her pain, Mikoto quickly reacted and reached out grabbing Mai by the waist and pulled her into an embrace, she whirled lightly and her wings vanished leaving her back expose to the incoming blade. With such powerful force, the blade cut through her aura (actually acting as a force field) and into her flesh. Takeda withdrawn his sword and Mikoto collapsed slumping against Mai's back as immense pain traveled all over her body.

"How valor of you," Takeda mocked bringing his sword up to strike yet again. "Move…" Mikoto murmured to Mai. "But…" the busty woman started to protest but Mikoto grabbed her and pushed her away. Mikoto stood straight up after she pushed Mai away from her, making room for the final showdown as she herself was getting bore of this little fight with Takeda.

"Miroku," Mikoto murmured as the sword vibrated violently on the ground and latched itself onto her back melting itself away to heal her wound. Her wings returned, but the serpent and dragon cried out in anguish before both exploded into particle of dust. She let out a thunderous shout, a bloody eye opened in the middle of her forehead. It is the third eye of Apex, the deity of death and destructions.

"Holy fucking shit! You're kidding me; she harbored the power of Apex?" Nao asked trembling in fear. Apex was a legend in Hell, he was the very first ruler of Hell until god knows what happened to him did the Tate family took over as ruler of Hell. "She created a clever game with him, called the Dark Art. Apex in turned bet her that he could master that game, and if he wins she will be living in Hell and next in line to the throne. If she wins, his powers will be hers. He saw great potential in her, but he failed to master the game as it consumed his flesh completely. Tate Yuta was merely a servant then and was able to contain her power, it is how he was crowned King of Hell." Reito explained as he called upon his scythe to help calm his nerves.

"I wanted to say I just peed in my pants, but I'm not going to because that wouldn't be enough to describe how scary she looks right now." Nao noted staring at the demonic looking Mikoto. "Ara, it seemed like this called for the heavy power from us then." Shizuru said playfully even though she's dead serious. "Yes, but I'm still a bit unprepared for this," Reito flashed a confident smile at her.

Mikoto disappeared and reappeared again behind Takeda, with a spin kick she sent him flying before he even knew what the hell is going on. From the tip of her fingers to her elbows, it morphed into a color of darkness and claws as she slashed it onto his sword cutting it up like it was nothing. She was incredibly fast and efficient, with each swipe of her claws she drawn blood from her opponent. Ripping and tearing whatever is left of his flesh, Mikoto was merciless when she ripped his heart out and crushed it without even so much a blink. Gathering her power, she literally blows the body into ashes.

Just as everything turned back to normal, Reito and Shizuru went to work on putting the serpent and dragon back on Mikoto's arms inducing piercing pain onto her. It took them a while to do it, but once they did the ear cuffs magically appeared back on Mikoto's ear. They took her away and the rest followed, to the Netherworld they chained her in a special chamber until all of her demonic power dissipated.

Nao and Shiho took over the corpse collecting job along with slaying demons; Yukino remained in the Netherworld along with Mai to look after her master. Mai was happy to see her brother and his wife again; they both worked in the research facility in mapping out the whereabouts of demons roaming in the Mortal Realm. To much of her surprised, Mikoto was the one that got Takumi and Akira to stay in the Netherworld to help in the effort of keeping things in order for Haruka.

"Leave me be," Mikoto said coldly as Mai opened the door to the dark chamber. Yukino asked her to bring the food in since Mikoto had already kicking her out; Mai was hesitant at first but finally accepted the duty. "It has been a week and you haven't been eating anything at all, everyone is worrying about you." Mai said as she placed the tray down on a table nearby after she turned on the lights in the room (still dim). "I don't need your pity half-breed," Mikoto said as her eyes glowed. "Stop it!" Mai shouted as she slapped Mikoto hard, she couldn't take it when the young feral put on a tough face while her voice filled with pain.


	12. Chapter 12

_Corpse Collector_

_Chapter XII_

"I…" Mai paused for a moment debating whether or not she should be saying whatever she's about to said. "I'm willing to be yours…" she was starting to have a hard time getting the rest of her words out. "…if you eat something…" her face turned red (pretty amazing for a fifty years old). She could saw the immediate changed in Mikoto, those glowing golden eyes seemed to mellow down but the fiery within remain still.

Mikoto said nothing, though she only rattled her chains to show Mai that even if she decided to eat it's not possible in her position. Mai took notice and immediately went to release her master from the chains, but that was a mistake she would soon regret or not. Mikoto pulled Mai in and kissed the latter fiercely, agreeing to eat doesn't really point to what she's planning to eat.

Elsewhere in the meeting room, everyone seemed to be present except for Mikoto and Mai. Natsuki in her normal form sitting next to the serene Shizuru tapping her fingers on the table impatiently. Fumi in her normal form sitting next to Reito, the two exchanged a secret smile and drink their tea in graceful manner as usual. Nao sitting next to Shiho, resting her face on the table out of boredom while Yukino stood beside Mashiro with Nagi next to her. Even Tate Yuta, the ruler of Hell was present along with his son: Tate Yuuichi, who looked slightly ill.

"Let us begin," Haruka said calmly as she dropped one amazingly thick book down onto the table making everyone jumped. "Suzushiro-san, why did you remove her ear cuffs?" Yuta asked looking directly at Haruka. "She has yet to have any successor, thus I can't just let her die Tate-sama. More importantly, without her all four worlds will be nothing but dust by now and your son here help contribute to it." Haruka said coldly nodding toward Yuuichi. "But that is not the reason I've called for this meeting," Haruka said opening the thick book in front of her.

"Then I shall begin due to my time of being around longer than most of you," Mashiro interrupted. Clearing her throat, Mashiro looked at everyone making sure that they're all ears for what will be unfolding here without Mikoto's consent. "Apex is Mikoto's uncle; he's the younger brother of Mikoto's mother. He united all demons from Hell, and was crowned ruler due to his incredible power and charm. Nagi here is a childhood friend with Ito Shuji before he becomes known as Apex," Mashiro explained in a rather short version of things.

"Of course, Apex had to go to taught Mikoto how to use her dark power which in turn created the legendary Dark Arts that all demons wanted to learn. It was not meant for anyone to master it, but after the incident that killed Apex she tweaked it so that it wouldn't go so far as to swallow the learner whole. But with each person that died in the process of learning it, Mikoto gained even more power from the unfortunate victim. It is the reason why she had to always worn those ear cuffs," Nagi chimed in.

"Miroku is the sword of Apex, it represents Mikoto while the serpent represents darkness and the dragon represents light. Those two celestial beasts acted as a balance and chains to bind Mikoto's vast power to a minimum. We were lucky that she didn't completely lost control of her power this time like she was back then," Reito added as he gently place the empty teacup down.

"Now, more than ever, the amount of demons and human searching for the secret of the Dark Arts suddenly increased. I think its best to keep alert, this does not mean that we can stay idle like we used to." Fumi said as this is the first time she ever comments at a meeting. "At least I'll get some actions and not being backups," Nao murmured before she let out a tiring yawn as Shiho jabbed onto her side causing her to wince a bit and everyone just laughed. The heavy air in the room suddenly dissipated, and things seemed to look up a bit for everyone.

"Now that everything is cleared away," Haruka cleared her throat and got everyone's attention immediately. "With Tohkiha Mai as the new addition to the Minagi resident, I am thinking of having Kikukawa-san transferred here to help me with all the paperwork for the souls that will be judged." Haruka finished. "Lies!" Nao jumped on her feet and pointed at the blonde. "You just want her for yourself," Nao teased though she sounded too serious for anyone to think that she was teasing Haruka. Poor Yukino blushing from head to toes at this point, Nagi looked over at the young angel with an amused look in his eyes. "Shut up you demon! All this fighting got me behind on my duty here," Haruka raised her voice as a light red hue tinted her cheeks.

Back at the chamber, Mai did not know what had led her to disrobe herself and let Mikoto have her way with her body. The last thing she recalled was Mikoto forcefully kissing her and taking a bit of her own life force in the process, but now she's lying in the fluffy silky red bed crying out her master's name while being pushed over the edge of pleasure. Then again, she can't remember how many times Mikoto had sent her over the edge, Tohkiha Mai, the best Demon Hunter there is was no match for the Corpse Collector as she already passed out quite a few times under the attentive care of Mikoto.

"Mmm…" Mai groaned fluttering her eyes. She had completely forgotten where she's at, just for a moment until she felt the silky cover against her bare skin. Still in a dazed state, Mai sat up slowly checking herself and realized that she's stark naked. She felt slight pain in her lower region, and her body was full of red marks.

Sitting by the table, Mikoto had eaten the foods that Mai brought it and now watching the busty woman waking up from her slumber. She was holding in her mirth as Mai checked herself, that creamy skin was now mostly red because Mikoto rained bites on it earlier tasting every inch of that beautiful skin. She enjoys it very much to hear Mai crying her name, even though they were enemies not so long ago.

"As promise, I finished what you brought for me." Mikoto said coldly. Her words nearly give Mai a heart attack if she wasn't dead already; she found Mikoto sitting by the table fully clothed of course looking at her with cold amber eyes. "You're free to go," Mikoto continued with her icy expression. "Why?" Mai asked softly and confusingly. "By sleeping with you, I breached the contract that binds you to the Minagi resident. So you should leave while I'm in a good mood," Mikoto said.

Mai felt her skin got prickled when Mikoto mentioned the sleeping part, because she never knew of the contract though somewhere Yukino did explained something about it to her but she probably wasn't paying attention. Wrapping the cover around her, Mai got up and sauntered up to the young Corpse Collector. Even under the dim lights of the room, Mai was still embarrassed about her own nudity so she tightens her hold on the cover that's on her.

"After all that you did to me…" Mai started. "You're not going to take responsibility for the damages you cause?" the busty woman was determined to make the Corpse Collector pay for all these marks on her body. "You're the one that offered yourself to me willingly; maybe you should mention that before you unchained me." Mikoto said keeping her expression blank though she was laughing inside. "I don't care what you say, but you better be taking responsibility for all of this." Mai said becoming stubborn as she let go of the cover to show Mikoto her body full of red marks.

_A few days later…_

"Shiho set up the field. Nao watch out for his tail." Mikoto said in a commanding voice. "Are we watching Godzilla or what?" Nao asked already changing into her demonic form. "More like ogre meets demon," Mai said as she too in her true form holding her swords in her hands. "Disturbing," Nao said as she leaped into the air to get out of the tail swipe that headed her way.

_**End~**_

_A/N: So it finally ended, thank you for reading. Have a safe New Years everyone!_


End file.
